Krona's Power Gauntlet
Krona had developed the Gauntlet before he opened the window to the beginning of time. Once he'd committed that crime and the Manhunters pursued him, Krona used the Gauntlet's power to stop them. During that battle, Krona was the first being to issue the warning, "Beware my power" while weaponizing willpower. After his capture and banishment, the Guardians could not comprehend the use of the Gauntlet, as they had dispensed with emotion. The Gauntlet was stowed in an Oan vault and forgotten; but not before its technology was reverse-engineered to create Green Lantern Rings. Billions of years later, Guy Gardner found the Gauntlet in the Green Lantern Foundry and turned it against Krona; who had enslaved the vast majority of the Green Lantern Corps. As the Gauntlet drew its power from Ion, Krona, ironically, could not affect or control Guy's willpower. The inscription in the Gauntlet's display case read," The Ring of the First Lantern. Forever protected by Shedd, loyal servant of the Green Lantern Corps." Once Krona had been killed by Hal Jordan , the Power Gauntlet was returned to the Oan vaults. Green Lantern: Renegade The Green Lantern Corps has fallen out of favour throughout the universe. Hal Jordan and the Guardians of the Universe formed a plan where Jordan becomes a renegade to atone for the sins of the past Guardians. In order to operate as a Lantern outside of the Corps, Jordan steals Krona's Power Gauntlet. Alone, the Guantlet allowed Jordan to stand against Relic, Black Hand, Sonar, and the return of Parallax. Ultimately the unchecked nature of the Gauntlet began to affect Jordan, and he'd begun to phase out into pure willpower. After his battle with Parallax, Jordan resolved to discard it. The Prism of Time Using the Gauntlet, Hal Jordan forged a Green Lantern ring - a feat previously only possible for the Guardians. The Gauntlet was hidden on an unnamed dead planet in Sector 563. Sarko found the Gauntlet 30 years in the future, and returned with it to alter the time-stream. And as Hal Jordan had gazed into the Gauntlet; the Gauntlet had also gazed into him; developing a crude consciousness and becoming the Willpower creature called Cataclysm. Allied with Sarko, Cataclysm created Prism Beasts which attacked the Green Lantern/ Sinestro Corps alliance; beasts against which the rings proved ineffective. Hal Jordan was no match for Cataclysm, and his only option was to retrieve Krona's Power Gauntlet from Sector 563 and destroy it; preventing Sarko from finding it in the future. The broken pieces of the Gauntlet ware taken to new vaults on Mogo and, again, locked away. Gauntlet Operation The Gauntlet draws power directly from the Willpower Entity Ion, and is said to have the power of at least a dozen Green Lantern rings; but without any of their safeguards; making it an unstable weapon - even for an experienced user like Hal Jordan. Long-term use resulted in Jordan phasing out of reality and becoming one with Willpower. Jordan also infected the Gauntlet battery with a basic form of sentience. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Green Lantern